


Truth May Vary Cover Art

by consultingpiskies



Series: Fanfiction Cover Art [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Graphics, M/M, Parentlock, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingpiskies/pseuds/consultingpiskies





	Truth May Vary Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amalnahurriyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truth May Vary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081964) by [amalnahurriyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/pseuds/amalnahurriyeh). 



 


End file.
